1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bow sighting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bow sighting apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the positioning of a plurality of sighting members upon a mounting plate of an archery bow structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of archery equipment and an associated sighting structure for target and hunting purposes is utilized in the prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,589. To permit an individual to accommodate various targets at various distances, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a plurality of sighting hoods and associated peep sight members mounted upon a single support plate secured to an associated archery bow.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bow sighting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.